Shuichi Akai
|image=Infobox - Shuichi Akai.jpg |english name=Rye (Codename) |japanese name=赤井 秀一 (Real Name) 諸星 大 (Alias) 沖矢 昴 (Alias) ライ (Codename) |romanized name=Shūichi Akai (Real Name) Dai Moroboshi (Alias) Subaru Okiya (Alias) Rai (Codename) |other names=Silver Bullet |age=31-32 (Shuichi Akai) 27 (Subaru Okiya) |birth date=Unknown |gender=♂ Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |blood type=Unknown |occupation=FBI Agent Karasuma Group Member (Former) |nationality=American - British - Japanese |relatives=Tsutomu Akai (Father) Mary Sera (Mother) Shukichi Haneda (Brother) Masumi Sera (Sister) |manga debut=Chapter 287 |anime debut=Episode 230 |keyhole number=Volume 37 (Shuichi Akai) Volume 60 (Subaru Okiya) |chapters=128 |episodes=90 |movies=2 |ovas=1 |specials=1 |openings=21 |closings=1 |japanese va=Shuichi Ikeda |english va=Unknown |drama actor=Unknown }}Shuichi Akai (赤井 秀一, Akai Shūichi), an FBI Agent who is also known by his aliases Dai Moroboshi (諸星 大, Moroboshi Dai), Subaru Okiya (沖矢 昴, Okiya Subaru) and by his Karasuma Group Codename Rye (ライ, Rai), is a supporting character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Shuichi is born in England Appearance Shuichi is a tall man of Japanese descent with short wavy hair. his eyes has permanent bags underneath them that make him appear sleep deprived. Personality Shuichi is a very professional agent. Even in personal matters, he remains cool, even detached, from anyone, but his redeeming value is a great sense of loyalty to anyone he knows. He is a skilled and relentless pursuer and detective, qualities which have labeled him the number one enemy of the Black Organization and earned him the nickname "Silver Bullet". Canon Plot Overview 'Vermouth Arc' Shuichi first appear where Conan Professor Agasa and the Detective Boy are going on a Trip to tailed Jodie and Vermouth who is currently disguise as Tomoaki Araide on a Bus where it was hijacked by a two Robbers. Conan realized that robber must have an accomplice in the back row where Shuichi was siting. 'Kir Arc' 'Bourbon Arc' 'Rum Arc' Non-Canon Plot Overview 'Movies' 'OVA' 'Special' Trivia * Rye is a Grass grown extensively as a Grain, a Cover Crop and a Forage Crop which is used for Flour, Rye Bread, Rye Beer, Crisp Bread, some Whiskeys, some Vodkas, and Animal Fodder. * Shuichi Akai's Real Given Name "Shuichi" '(秀一) and Real Family Name '"Akai" '''(赤井) which means "Red", comes from his Voice Actor '''Shuichi Ikeda and from the Fictional Character Char Aznable, whose nickname is "Red Comet", from the manga and anime franchise Mobile Suit Gundam. ** Shuichi Akai's First Alias Given Name "Dai" (大) comes from Char Aznable's Real Name Casval Rem Deikun. Deikun is similar to "Dai-kun" in Japanese Pronunciation. ** Shuichi Akai's First Alias Family Name "Moroboshi" '(諸星) means "Falling Star", another possible reference to "Red Comet". ** Shuichi Akai's Second Alias Full Name '"Subaru Okiya" comes from Char Aznable's Real Name Casval Rem Deikun. Romanized Casval (キャスバル, Kyasubaru) is similar to Romanized Subaru Okiya without O (キヤスバル, Kiyasubaru). * Shuichi Akai's Vehicles are a Black Chevrolet C-1500 and a Red Ford Mustang bearing two White Stripes. ** Shuichi Akai's Vehicle as Subaru Okiya is a Red Subaru 360. * Shuichi Akai's Rival is Rei Furuya, who is also named after the Fictional Character Amuro Ray from the manga and anime franchise Mobile Suit Gundam. * Shuichi Akai is a Jeet Kune Do Practitioner who is Three Times Stronger than her sister, Masumi Sera. ** The Three Times is another reference of Char Aznable's Mobile Suit being Three Times Faster than the others. * Shuichi Akai's Voice Actor, Shukichi Ikeda, is in real-life married to Akemi Miyano's Voice Actress, Sakiko Tamagawa. * Shuichi Akai is left-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Akai Family Category:FBI Agents Category:Karasuma Group Members Category:Law Enforcement Officers Category:Martial Arts Practitioners